warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Splashstar
I've been watching you For some time Can't stop staring At those oceans eyes Description Splash is a silver tabby she-cat with big, blue-violet eyes. she has a cream underbelly, a long, fluffy tail, and short, stubby legs, almost like a munchkin cat. All cats in the Splashverse are anthro and Splash is as well. Burning cities And napalm skies Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes Your ocean eyes Personality A sarcastic little bean, Splash is constantly spewing out sassy comments, observations, and tons of other things. She is quite analytical, never stepping into any situation without the context. She is curious, and enjoys comedy, laughing hard at any joke she finds funny. She doesn't like how loud her laugh is. She likes music, always having her headphones with her in her backpack. She is kind once you get to know her. She works hard and is a determined problem solver, always trying to get out of punishments her parents give her. No fair You really know how to make me cry When you gimme those ocean eyes I'm scared History See The Fire Inside for full non-Splashverse history. Splashkit was born to Heathertail and Northwind in the LakeClan Camp. Northwind was sent on a scouting mission barely a quarter moon after she was born. He never came back. Splashkit grew up with only her and her mother, at the bottom of the clan. She and her mother got the last pick of food, coldest bed, last access to anything. Her only friend as a kit was Skykit, but he was in the high class, his mother being Blazestar's sister. Skykit's sister, Honeykit, was spoiled rotten by the other nursery queens. His other sister, Rosekit, was much more shy and tended to avoid everyone, normally spending time with the medicine cat. Skykit had ruined his reputation by playing with Splashkit. Splashkit, Skykit, Rosekit, and Honeykit were all apprenticed at the same time. Splashkit was apprenticed to one of the youngest warriors, Twigclaw, while Skykit and Honeykit were both apprenticed to high-class warriors. Rosepaw followed the path of a medicine cat. Splashpaw learned well, Twigclaw exceeding most cats' expectations of her ability to train her apprentice well. Splashpaw quickly rose above the other apprentices in skill and technique. Her speed was unmatched, even in WindClan. She alway's brought back the most prey and often finished her tasks before the others. She managed to earn her warrior name, Splashfire, half a moon before her fellow apprentices. Skypaw, her kithood best friend, soon grew jealous of her. Once he and his sisters earned their full names, Skyflight, Honeyfur, and Rosepelt, he challenged Splashfire at every chance he got. Splashfire would find him pointing out any mistake he could find about her, be it the way she talked to cats or even just teasing her. Splashfire confronted him, though he denied everything. He said he was just being friendly and it was all a joke, but even after their talk, he continued his behavior. Splashfire had had enough and confide in Rosepelt. The two became close friends. Then tragedy struck. Geese and ducks and what seemed like every semi-dangerous bird in the forest attacked the camp. Splashfire and her former apprentice-mates were shoved into their first battle. Splashfire was badly injured, as well as the Blazestar, who was on his final life. Rosepelt did her best but couldn't save him. He asked to have Splashfire brought to him. It was then that he said his final words, speaking of a prophecy given to him many moons before: The ripples and splashes of the water begin and flourish, turning the tide of the lake. ''He requested that his deputy, Sunflower, make Splashfire deputy once he died. Blazestar passed away, Sunflower became Sunstar, and Splashfire was made deputy. However, the clan had faced many losses in the battle, the most notable to Splashfire being Whitespot, Skyflight's mother, and Rosepelt's mentor. Driven mad by grief, Skyflight blamed Splashfire for his mother's death. In the middle of LakeClan camp, he challenged her to a one-on-one battle. To the death. Splashfire had no choice but to accept. she easily beat him and pinned him down, but failed to make the final strike. She only saw her old friend when she looked at him and couldn't kill him. That was her mistake. Skyflight lurched forward, slashing her throat. She fell backward as her clan swarmed around Skyflight, ready to kill him as revenge for the fallen deputy. As she was on the brink of death, she saw a StarClan cat materialize in front of her. It was her father, Northwind. He touched his nose to hers, and she felt her strength coming back. The slit in her throat sealed up, but as it did, Northwind faded away, saying: "My daughter, I hope you will be happy. I won't be able to watch you grow anymore, but you will live. That is all I want." Her clan stared at her, shocked that she had lived. She sobbed, telling them what had happened. Skyflight was exiled, and the clan was at peace for many moons. The clan found Skyflight's body in a bush, half-eaten by a fox. Moons passed, and Sunstar slowly lost her nine lives. She died peacefully of old age on her ninth life, and Splashfire visited the moon pool and became Splashstar. As leader, Splashstar made a few changes to Clan customs. She removed the status classes altogether and gave normal warriors more rights in making major decisions. ''I've never fallen from quite this high Falling into your ocean eyes Those ocean eyes Fears * Ducks(ducks?) * WIP I've been walking through A world gone blind Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind Careful creature Made friends with time He left her lonely with a diamond mind And those ocean eyes Relationships Go ahead and yeet yer sonas in here. No fair You really know how to make me cry When you gimme those ocean eyes I'm scared I've never fallen from quite this high Falling into your ocean eyes Those ocean eyes Trivia * She exists in the Splashverse, a universe where all clans have evolved to be anthro and have the same technological advancements as twolegs. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Warriors Category:LGBT+ Category:Catsonas Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh)